My Only Wish This Year
by KarenH
Summary: Christmas fiction. Dawson and Joey aren't dating, begins Christmas 2001 and each chapter deals with a different Christmas.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas 2001

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me_

As Joey looked through her closet trying to decide on what to wear to the Leery Christmas party that night, she wished Bessie would hurry up and vacate the bathroom. She wanted to look good tonight.

Somehow she'd managed to convince herself that it was because she'd never really had any nights out in months because she'd been studying so much, but deep down a smaller part of her knew that she was trying to impress tonight.

Why had she waited so long? Why hadn't she ever broached the subject of dating with him after that day at the airport?

The truth was she thought that maybe he'd bring it up, she sort of hoped he would and for some reason she was never able to say anything, even if at times she wanted to.

Picking out a black strappy dress and matching shoes, Joey laid them on the bed before going to find out how much longer Bessie would be.

"Come on Bess, I need in there." Joey called through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Bessie assured her from behind the bathroom door.

"You said the same thing five minutes ago."

"Well I actually mean it this time." She called back to Joey who by this point was becoming frustrated. "It's not like it takes you long to get ready anyway, since when did you care so much about how you look?"

"I just do." Joey replied as Bessie opened the door and exited. "You look great by the way, I guess you justified the age you were in there for."

"Hmm, either that was a genuine compliment or else you are trying to hide something from me."

"Hide something, in this house?"

As Joey charged past Bessie she didn't see the curious look thrown in her direction.

"Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Like what?"

"Between you and Dawson."

Joey couldn't help but laugh at that.

If someone had asked her six months ago where they stood she'd have told them that despite the fact he was on the other side of the country she didn't have a clue. If someone had asked her that three months ago she's have said she wasn't entirely sure but it was possible.

But now?

"No Bessie, there's nothing going on with Dawson." She replied with a sigh.

"Ah, I take it from that sigh that you wish there was?"

"Yeah." She began turning to face Bessie. "For a while there I thought something could happen, hoped it would..." She trailed off.

"But..."

"He started seeing someone else." Joey sat on the edge of the bath. "The thing is he never told me he was seeing someone else."

Confused Bessie asked, "Then how do you know?"

"I saw them about to kiss, I've seen them together." "Why wouldn't he tell you?" "The only thing I can think of is that he's trying to spare my feelings, maybe because something almost happened."

"And why didn't it?"

Joey half shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest with you now, I don't know. After a while the reason sort of got lost and now it's too late."

The bathroom was silent for a moment as Bessie searched for something to say; something that would somehow console her sister but she sensed that Joey had somehow accepted the situation.

"It's okay Bessie, I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Bessie questioned.

"Geez, I hate when you can read me." Joey rolled her eyes. "I'm not totally okay with it but it's not killing me and there's nothing I can do about it. Better?"

Moving in to hug her Bessie said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Joey replied accepting the hug. "Now if you don't mind."

"Okay, I get it. You want me to go so you can get changed."

_***** _

_I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me_

As the final preparations were being made for the Leery Christmas party, Gale made sure everything was set up before anyone arrived, giving Dawson orders on where the drinks should go, telling Mitch to move the mistletoe. All the while she couldn't help the excitement she felt; this was Lily's first Christmas.

She'd gone out earlier to pick up her final gift and on her way home it had started to snow lightly, casually glancing outside she saw that it was still snowing and everything was covered in white. With one final look around the room she was sure everything was set.

"Okay you two," She began as she moved to Lily's playpen so she could take her upstairs. "Everything's done, you can both go do whatever it is you have to do now."

"Are you sure?" Dawson asked as Lily grabbed hold of his finger and smiled at him causing him to make a face at her and she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She assured him as they started to walk upstairs. "Joey, Jen and Grams helped me with a lot of the preparation stuff earlier this morning. Bodie's ringing some of the food over later. Your father was in charge of the drinks."

"And that's all taken care of." Mitch chimed in from the top of the stairs.

"Just get yourself ready for everyone arriving." Gale said as Dawson neared the top of the stairs.

"Okay." Dawson replied kissing Lily's forehead. "Would you like me to look after her while you get dressed?"

Gale laughed. "You're determined for me to give you something to do, aren't you?" She didn't wait for Dawson to answer. "I was going to let Lily lie down in her crib, see if she'd sleep a bit before people arrive."

"Dawson, don't purposely look out for chores to do." Mitch joked. "Otherwise it'll have repercussions for me."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am." Gale assured him. "Now scram!"

Dawson didn't wait around after that, heading straight for his room so he could get ready for the party. He'd gone out earlier to buy his final gifts, all of which were now under the Christmas tree in the living room.

As he moved to the closet to start changing he couldn't help but reflect on the events of the past year. This time last year he was dating Gretchen, Joey was with Pacey, Andie was in Italy and he was set on the idea of school on the West coast and now look where he was. Back East.

After leaving Capeside, going to his 'dream' college he realised California wasn't where he wanted to be…yet. Being a filmmaker was still his dream, but being away for the summer showed him how much he was missing back home. Dawson missed his parents and his friends, but the biggest thing for him was missing his little sister grow up.

Sure his parents had promised to bombard him with constant photos of her so he wasn't missing anything, but it wasn't the same. Add to that the fact that he wasn't really enjoying life at USC. He'd had friends, dated a few times but he ached to be closer to home.

After he'd made the decision to stay he'd told his parents, who in the beginning thought his decision was related to Joey, but he assured them it wasn't. And after some more prodding from Mitch, Dawson admitted that maybe Joey was part of the reason he'd changed his mind but it wasn't the main reason.

He'd thought maybe something would happen between them after he'd decided to leave California, after he'd started school in Boston he moved into the dorms. Grams had said he could move into her house in Boston but Dawson didn't want to intrude and thought it may get crowded.

For a month he'd just taken the time to adapt to college life in Boston, saw Jack and Jen and Joey as often as possible, usually at Grams for dinner. Neither Dawson nor Joey said anything about what had been discussed at the airport, there was too much happening.

One night he'd decided to surprise her at the dorm, figuring she'd be studying and would probably be in need of a caffeine break, Dawson brought her a latte.

As he approached her building he saw her outside, walking and talking with another guy. The guy smiling at her, touching her arm a few times and Joey seemed to be acting flirty with the guy too. As they were about to enter the building the guy put his hand on her shoulder, Joey stopped and he touched her face.

Dawson, figuring Joey had already started dating someone else decided not to bother her that night.

Now that he thought about it, Joey never had mentioned she was dating anyone. Not that he should assume he would hear about every date she ever went on. But after that night he'd decided not to pursue things with Joey. Maybe for now they were better as friends.

After picking out the shirt and pants he was going to wear he decided to see if the bathroom was free so he could have a quick shower.

_***** _

_I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful_

Almost an hour later guests start to arrive for the party, with the usual greetings, comments on the Christmas décor and the usual small talk.

Jen's in the kitchen helping Gale with food as they hear all about how much Andie loves life in Italy but has decided that she'll be back to start life at Harvard after the summer, Jack is keeping Lily entertained as Mitch makes sure everyone has a drink. Grams is catching up with an old friend as Dawson goes to answer the door.

As he passes underneath the mistletoe hanging at the bottom of the stairs Jack called to him, "I'd watch that Jen doesn't catch you under that."

Dawson just laughed as a passing Jen glared at Jack, "I heard that!"

"You were supposed too." He replied before telling Dawson, "She tried to drag me under that when we first arrived."

"I did not." Jen protested with her hands on her hips. "I was dragging you upstairs so we could go find Dawson."

"Like there's a difference."

"Do I have to referee this lovers spat, or can I let those poor cold people in?" Dawson asked as he took a step towards the door. "I'm inclined to believe Jen's take on events."

Jack scoffed, "You're just jealous she wasn't dragging you under the mistletoe."

"Nothing gets by you, does it Jack?" Jen replied as she winked at Dawson before he opened the door and Jen's voice faded as she entered the living room.

He opened the door expectantly, he knows that not many people have yet to show up and he knows Joey is one of them. But he's faced with Bessie, close enough he thinks knowing Joey must be coming from the car.

"Hey Bessie, Merry Christmas." He said seeing all the gifts she's carrying.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She replied as Dawson took some of the parcels from her before looking over her shoulder to Alexander. "Alex, stop playing in the snow and come inside."

A moment later he trudged inside with a petted lip.

"Hey Alex."

"Hello Dawson."

Crouching down Dawson whispered into Alex's ear, "Maybe we'll try and sneak out later to play in the snow, but shhhh." He put his finger to his mouth. "Don't let your mom hear."

As he finished he looked from Alex (who had a finger to his lips) to Bessie who had a small smile on her face.

"Shhhhh." Alex said to Dawson before he raninto the living room.

"You're gonna be a bad influence on him, I can tell." Bessie told Dawson as he straightened up. "If anything I would have expected that from Joey."

"Speaking of Joey…"

"She's helping Bodie in with the rest of the gifts and the food we brought." Bessie replied with a curious smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you take this stuff through to Gale, it needs to go in the fridge."

"No problem."

Dawson went to the kitchen and within a few moments he's been roped into helping with the food and finds himself wrapped up in a conversation with Andie.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

As Joey entered the house behind Bodie the first thing she noted was the smell, cinnamon, orange and mulled berries - the embodiment of what Christmas has always smelt like…for her anyway.

She always loved Christmas Eve at the Leery's, the chance for all of her family to be together to celebrate something.

And it was always the chance to see Dawson too, even if he was with someone else. She'd survived seeing him kiss Gretchen under the mistletoe; she'd survive seeing him with someone else, if he'd invited his girlfriend.

"Hey you." Jen greeted her as she descended the stairs while Joey took off her coat. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show"

"Really?"

"No, but you sure took your time in getting here."

"We had trouble getting the car to start; Bessie joked that if the creek hadn't frozen we could have rowed over." Joey told Jen causing her to laugh as she neared the bottom of the stairs. "How are you?"

"I'm good, can't really complain. The drive down was long considering how close Boston is."

"Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"Somehow we are all gonna cram in here. Grams is in the guest bedroom and Jack and I will either fight for the couch or just pull out the sleeping bags and bunk in Dawson's room." She shrugged lightly as they entered the living room. "We'll see."

Within the next twenty minutes or so Dawson and Joey still hadn't seen one another, any time Joey would go into the kitchen Dawson wouldn't be there and whenever he went into the living room she wasn't there. Both having a slight feeling that the other may be avoiding them.

Dawson sort of thought Joey hadn't brought whoever that guy was he'd seen her with and when he'd asked Bessie where she was he was told she was with Bodie. He figured Bessie would have told him if someone else was there...unless Joey wanted to tell him herself.

At the same time Joey wondered if Dawson's girlfriend was there, although the fact that Jen said her and Jack might sleep in D's room made Joey think she wasn't there.

Yet again Joey found herself wandering into the kitchen and there was no Dawson in sight, making her wonder if he was upstairs. 'Yeah upstairs with his girlfriend', she found herself thinking as she reached the stairs, contemplating going up to see if he was there.

"I was starting to think you weren't really here." She heard that oh to familiar voice say from slightly above her.

Joey couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips as she looked up the stairs to see him walking towards her.

"Hey." She simply said.

"Hey yourself. Where have you been hiding all night?"

"Nowhere, I was thinking you'd been hiding somewhere."

Stepping off of the bottom step he replied, "I got roped into helping with things in the kitchen and whenever I tried to find you, you weren't anywhere to be found."

Joey's heart almost skipped a beat on hearing he'd been looking for her.

"Well here I am." She said laughing before twirling around. "In the flesh."

"I see that." He murmured under his breath as he wondered if she'll be able to tell if he's blushing.

"What was that?"

"You look great."

"Thanks." Joey blushed as Jen walked out of the living room on her way to the kitchen.

"You two do know where you're standing, right?" She saed as she passed.

"Huh?" Joey said turning to see Jen walk away and as she does so she gestured to the ceiling. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. I guess we can't mess with tradition."

Joey shook her head as her heartbeat started to increase, as did Dawson's.

It feels like an eternity for both as their lips finally come together, for a moment both throwing caution to the wind. Both setting out for a quick kiss but somehow it seems too linger, their lips gliding together as though dancing. One of Joey's hands moving up to cup his face, while his settle on her waist. It continues for a while longer, neither wanting it to stop until it has to.

As the kiss ended, Dawson and Joey both try not to look in the other eyes, but find it harder to do.

"Well ah, that was a kiss." Dawson blurted out, finally finding his voice.

"That was a kiss!" Joey verified with his hands still resting on her waist, her eyes wavering momentarily to his lips.

"So um."

"Yeah."

They both can't help but to smile at how this feels awkward yet at the same time it feels so natural. And within a few seconds their lips are touching again, this time it seems more heated as they fully let down their guard.

Neither sees Jen leave the kitchen on her way to the living room again, this time with a smile on her face. "It's about damn time you two!" She said as she passed them.

They break the kiss for a moment both smiling at the other before they continue to kiss.

_***to be continued...***_


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas 2002

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town  
Santa can you hear me_

As it snowed heavy on the quiet streets of Capeside, Joey crawled into Dawson's bed, waiting for him to come to bed. While waiting she began to reflect on the past year. She couldn't help but marvel at how things had turned out. Exactly one year ago today, she had still been single and now here she was found herself waiting for Dawson on the eve of their one year anniversary.

One year…they actually made it that far.

Closing her eyes she thought about how this, staying at Dawson's, sleeping in his bed had made transitions over the years. From being regular and natural to awkward and then non-existent.

Then they'd started dating and sex was thrown into the mix. That started after they'd been together for two months. It'd been explosive to say the least.

_Then one night six months after they started dating, while they were watching a movie with Dawson's parents Dawson casually asked, "Is it okay if Joey spends the night?" As though he were asking if he could have some juice. _

_Joey wished that the couch would swallow her whole and she sunk further against it, glad the room was in darkness so they couldn't see her blushes. _

_Mitch sort of stuttered and Gale looked quite taken aback, maybe because they would have expected Dawson to have asked something like that in private. _

_Before letting on their answer, Mitch and Gale seemed set on giving the sex talk when Dawson assured them it was not required. _

"_No hat, no glove." Dawson told them which somehow eased Joey's embarrassment as she remembered. _

"_It was actually 'no glove, no love'." Joey informed him. _

"_See, we still remember the last sex talk. It's all locked in here." Dawson assured them gesturing to his head. _

_Mitch and Gale looked at one another for a moment before Mitch replied, "Then I guess Joey can stay." _

_At the time Joey had been mortified and as soon as they had entered his room to go to bed she had assured him, "We will not be having sex tonight!" _

"_What? Why not?" He'd asked with a sly grin a he moved towards her. _

"_Because..." She said as she backed away slowly. _

"_Because?" _

"_Because your parents are just down the hall and you practically just told them we'd be having sex." _

"_No I didn't." _

_Joey rolled her eyes at him. "Please, you practically said 'can Joey spend the night so we can have sex'." _

_Dawson thought about it for a moment, still edging closer to her. "They pretty much already suspect we're having sex." He responded. "We've been together for over six months. I was just asking if you could stay…" he trailed off putting on his best innocent face. _

"_And you weren't thinking we'd have sex?" _

"_Well, I wasn't thinking that we wouldn't have some but there was always the possibility." As he finished something seemed to flash in his eyes that made her just want to give in, especially when he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _

"_Okay, maybe your crotch isn't listening but I hope your ears will hear this." She said as she placed her palms against his chest and pushed him away. "I am not having sex with your parents just down the hall!" _

"_Alright. But we both know they've probably never said 'we're not having sex tonight because Joey's staying over', right?" _

_Joey found she couldn't help but laugh at that. _

"_God knows we heard them often enough." _

"_I guess I should call Bessie." Joey said trying to look away from the intense gaze he was throwing at her. "I don't have any pajamas you know?" _

"_Hey, I'm open to your sleeping in the nude." _

"_You would be." She replied. _

"_And just so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable with your nudity, I'm all for my sleeping in the nude too." _

_While in bed that night he'd asked her if Bessie knew they were sleeping together and she'd replied 'yes' and he'd enquired as to how Bessie knowing was any different from his parents. Her retort had been that her sister knowing was different from his broadcasting the news to his parents and especially since he'd done it in front of his girlfriend. _

_Then she'd casually told him that sharing that sort of thing was like sharing it with a friend, say Jen and um roommates talk, so Audrey knew too. _

_Dawson was momentarily surprised by that and in some attempt to maybe shock Joey; he'd told her that he'd already told Jack. _

"_Yeah I know." She replied. "Jack told me, said he had to act like he didn't already know." _

_In the end they did have sex that night; it had started off with them harmlessly carrying on as they giggled before one thing led to another. _

_She'd kissed him a little too heatedly for it to remain innocent. His hand moved down her side, grazing the side of her breast. Joey brushed her thigh against his crotch and the rest was history._

_I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me_

Opening her eyes Joey saw Dawson leaning against the closet door watching her. "Hey" he said.

"Hey." She responded sitting up a little. "How long were you standing there for?"

"About five minutes."

"I must have dozed off. Are you coming to bed?"

Dawson nodded his head as he moved towards the bed. "You just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

Joey looked at him thoughtfully as he pulled back the comforter and climbed in beside her. "Did you mean what you said the other night when you said you could get used to coming home to me at the end of the day?" She finally asked him pensively.

"Yeah I did." He replied as he moved closer to her and they lay down, his body spooning hers. "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it."

_The night in question was the one before Dawson's last day at college before the holidays began. Joey had already finished college and Dawson had an assignment due the next day as part of a final examination that was due first thing the next morning and spent hours in the film lab. _

_As he'd left the lab he'd called Joey to ask if it'd be okay for them to skip their date that night as he had really just wanted to go home and maybe eat whatever he could find and go to bed. She'd said it was okay, she'd see him later. _

_But he'd returned to his dorm room to find his roommate had gone home for the holidays and that he'd let Joey in the room first. Joey had lite some candles and called for some take-out which arrived just before he did. _

_Dawson had been surprised by the gesture and although he'd called asking for a rain check he was extremely happy to see her. Seeing her had somehow woke him up and he no longer felt so tired. _

_As they ate he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, not because she was wearing something particularly special, it just seemed like she was a totally different person to the one he'd known a year ago. Yet at times she was the same person. _

_As they finished dinner she'd looked at him curiously when she saw he was staring at her. _

"_What?" She'd asked blushing. "Do I have something on my face?" _

_He shook his head in reply. "I was just thinking that I could get used to coming home to you at the end of the day." _

_His comment had caused her to blush more and she told him it was nothing, she just figured he'd feel drained after working so hard and she wanted to do something for him. She'd packed all the stuff she was taking home with her and had even made a start on packing up some of his things._

"It was nothing really...I just wanted to do something to make you smile." Joey told him as she recalled the night, turning in his arms so she could face him.

"Believe me it did." Dawson replied as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and as he did so he noted something in her eyes, there was something she wanted to ask. "What is it?"

She half closed her eyes. "Sometimes I hate that you can read me so well, how can a girl surprise a guy if he's always reading her."

"Joey?"

"Okay smart ass." She said acknowledging that there was in fact a question to be asked. "Why did you say it?"

"Because it was the first thing I thought when I opened the door and saw you." He answered honestly. "I felt beat otherwise I wouldn't have called to cancel, but as soon as I saw you it was like I was a different person and…" He trailed off not sure if he should continue but knowing full well she'd prod for more information.

"And?"

"I wondered what it'd be like to do that on a regular basis." He finished pausing for a moment to allow her to adsorb what he'd said. Dawson watched her eyes as she processed what he said; saw the slight hint of a smile twitch on her lips. "Wondered if I were to ask what you thought of us living together, what you'd say to that."

Joey opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She licked her lips and tried again, letting out a small laugh. "I think you've gone and rendered me speechless."

"They do say there's a first time for everything." He joked, not trying to make light of the situation but trying to make her feel that there was less pressure for an answer.

"Haha Dawson."

"You don't have to answer right…" Putting one of her fingers to his lips she indicated for him to stop talking.

"When you said that the other night it made me think about it, us living together." Joey began while tracing the outline of his jaw. "I wondered if you really meant it or if it was just because you were tired and I was a little disappointed when you never said anything else after it. When you didn't ask."

"Does that mean…?"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his, allowing them to linger for a moment.

"Yes that means." She replied with a grin before kissing him quickly. "I guess I'll need to let Audrey know she'll be getting a new roommate."

"I guess you will."

"How do you think everyone else will react?"

"Well, Mom and Dad probably had a sofa on layaway for us since we were like eight…"

Joey playfully swatted his shoulder. "I'm serious."

"And I'm not?" He replied looking serious and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "They'll be fine with it, for all we know they probably think we're practically living together already."

"I guess."

"And Mom will be happy to know that I will finally be getting fed properly."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged. "Everyone will be fine with it, it's not like it's something we're rushing into. We've been together almost a year…"

"Ah yeah, speaking of that." Joey cut him off.

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind but, ah…I won't be staying here tomorrow night."

"Why not?"

"You're gonna tell me it's a silly reason." She told him as she diverted her eyes from his.

"I won't, I swear I won't." Dawson assured her.

"We'll see." She retorted before continuing. "The reason I won't stay tomorrow night, even though it's our one year anniversary, is because…" She mumbled the rest and he couldn't hear what she said.

"Is because?" He asked gently stroking her back to reassure her.

"You're really gonna make me repeat it?"

"Only because I didn't hear it. Come on Jo, you're killing me here. You won't stay because?"

"I'm not having sex with you under the same roof as Grams." She said quickly before turning around in his arms so she could hide her face.

"That's it?" He asked to her back pulling her closer.

Joey just nodded her head in silence as a response.

Dawson covered one of her hands with his before lacing his fingers in hers, and then he moved some of her hair off of her neck and kissed it softly.

"We don't have to have sex." Dawson said and she could feel his breath on her neck. "We'll just cuddle and sleep."

Joey turned her head to the side so she could see him. "Sure." She said rolling her eyes at him. "Just like I said we were not having sex with your parents just down the hall."

"Ah, you got me there but do we really need to put the creek between us to ensure there'll be no sex under the same roof as Grams?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dawson assured her. "There are other options you know."

"Name them."

"Grams can sleep in the car." Joey raised her eyebrows at that. "Okay that's a no."

"I would suggest staying at the B&B but then you'll miss seeing Lily opening up her gifts and this is the first Christmas were she's more aware of what's happening." She told him.

"Well I could find out what time Mom was planning on exchanging gifts and get up so I'll be here for that."

"I suppose you could stay then."

"I'm assuming there's still gonna be some sex."

Joey couldn't help but laugh. "You'd think it was a special occasion the way you say it."

"Oh but it is." He replied kissing her slowly and she turned her body towards his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, who should we tell first?"

"We'll decide on that in the morning." Dawson replied before kissing her again slowly while pulling her body closer to his.

_***to be continued...***_


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas 2004

_I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe _

While Joey sat with her back to her bed helping Lily wrap a Christmas present she had bought for Lily to give to Dawson she wondered where he had gotten to earlier that morning. It had become sort of a tradition for her to spend the night before Christmas Eve at the Leery's and when she'd woke up that morning Dawson had been gone. His side of the bed empty except for the note he'd left saying he'd see her later at the party.

Mitch and Gale had some things to take care of with the restaurant and she'd offered to look after Lily, who now looked so big at 3 and a half years.

"Now what do you do when Dawson asks what you bought him." Joey asked Lily as she placed a piece of tape on the seem of the paper.

"It's a secret and a surprise." Lily replied with a big smile.

"Good girl."

"Alex says if I tell then Santa won't leave me presents." The little girl told Joey with a pout.

"Aw sweetie, don't listen to Alex. Santa would still come; it'll just ruin the surprise for Dawson."

"K". Lily nodded. "Will you help me write the card?"

Joey lightly pinched her cheek. "Sure I will and then we gotta let Princess Lily have her little nap, because you know what will happen if she doesn't get her nap?"

Lily stood up and placed her hands on Joey's shoulders to steady herself. "Lily will miss the party."

Neither Lily or Joey saw or heard Dawson enter the room.

"We don't want that to happen, do we?"

Lily shook her head in response before leaning in to kiss Joey on the cheek and then hug her.

"Aw sweetie, what's this for?" Joey asked touched as Lily kissed her cheek again.

"Helping with Dawson's gift."

"You bought me a gift?" Dawson asked as he pretended to be trying to work out what the gift was.

"Dawson!" Lily called turning to see him before she ran towards him. "I'm not telling what it is."

Dawson lifted his little sister up and she cuddled him. "What'd you buy me?" He whispered into her ear.

Lily quickly turned to look at Joey who was watching her curiously and then turned back to Dawson. "A surprise."

Dawson lightly tickled Lily. "I could torture the information out of you."

"Ah noooooo." Lily called out. "Save me Joey, save me." She giggled as Dawson continued to tickle her lightly, at least until Joey came to her rescue.

"Dawson should know better, shouldn't he Lily?" Joey asked her as she eyed Dawson. Lily's only response was a nod. "What would Santa leave for Dawson if he found out that he had tickle tortured the princess?"

"A big lump of coal." Lily replied, over emphasizing the word 'big' using her hands.

Raising his arms in defeat, Dawson apologized. "I'm sorry your royal highness. I'm sorry."

"What do you say to that Lily?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Off with his head?" She asked Joey in a whisper.

"Maybe we give him another chance to be good."

Lily eyed Dawson who was putting on his best innocent face, pouting and mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

"Just this once." She nodded.

Dawson dropped down to one knee and took Lily's hand in his, bowing his head. "Thank you Princess Lily, thank you." Standing again he lightly pinched Lily's cheek. "The Queen would like to see you."

"Aw, but Princess Lily hasn't even had her nap yet." Joey pouted.

"It's okay." Lily assured her. "Mommy will give me that. You don't have to be sad." She lightly kissed Joey's cheek.

"I won't be sad as long as we party later." Joey replied taking one of Lily's hands and dancing her around the room making her laugh.

"Okay, where did you hide your shoes?" Dawson asked Lily after he'd looked around the room.

"Not telling." Lily stuck out her tongue.

Joey laughed as she put Lily on the floor and Dawson quickly looked from Lily to Joey. "I wonder who taught her that."

"Wasn't me?" Joey shook her head, sticking her tongue out at Dawson.

"Sure." He replied before addressing Lily. "Your royal highness, permission to tickle torture Joey."

Lily looked from Dawson to Joey and back to Dawson again. "Hmmm, okay."

"Lily!" Joey said shocked as she took a step backwards and Dawson closed in on her. "How could you?"

Lily just giggled as Dawson started his assault on Joey's waist.

"Dawson!" Joey said his name sternly but started laughing as they tumbled onto her bed, Dawson on top.

"I was given permission to torture." Dawson defended himself, all the while still tickling her as his face came closer to hers. "Would you like me to stop?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She managed to blurt out through her laughing.

"I don't know Joey; you've been a bad girl otherwise…"

"Hey I'll have you know I've been a very good girl this year."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Joey replied leaning up to kiss him quickly. "I've been very…" She paused for a moment as she rocked her hips against his causing his eyes to go wide as he let out a groan. "Good." Joey finished with a devious smile on her face as Dawson's hands stilled.

"I have a feeling we really should stop this now." He told her although he didn't move and Joey bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

After what seemed like an eternity they looked away to see Lily standing at the foot of the bed, her hands over her eyes but she occasionally peeked out from between her fingers.

Both Dawson and Joey couldn't help but laugh.

"How adorable is that?"

"The drawback of growing up as a Leery child." Dawson informed Joey. "Constantly having to shield your eyes from watching your parents do stuff like this."

"Like father like son?"

Dawson moved off of her. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"You do that."

"I guess I should get you home."

Lily nodded her head. "Need to nap."

Moving off of the bed, Joey crouched beside Lily. "Can I get a hug before you leave me all alone?"

Shaking her head from side to side Lily took a step backwards before throwing her arms around Joey's neck and giggling. "Fooled you!"

Joey laughed. "You sure did. I see you found your shoes and your coat. Are you really gonna leave me?"

Rubbing her eyes Lily quietly nodded her head and reached for Dawson's hand.

"I'll see you later Princess." Joey kissed the top of Lily's head before taking her other hand to walk them to the door. "Where were you this morning, when I woke up?"

"Ahh, I had some last minute errands to run."

"Dawson?"

"It's a surprise." Dawson offered quickly kissing Joey before helping Lily with her scarf and hat as Joey helped Lily put on her gloves. "You'll find out in good time."

"When's good time?" She asked as she opened the door.

Dawson just flashed a smile at her and touched her nose twice before lifting Lily up to carry her to the car. Joey stood in the doorway watching them approach his car, Lily's head resting on his shoulder.

_I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful _

As Dawson drove off he saw Joey close the door after waving and turned to the back seat to see Lily was asleep. She looked so adorable. In that one moment he knew he'd made the right decision all those years ago to move somewhat closer to home. If he'd have stayed in California he's have missed so much and been miserable.

It was pretty hard for him to even begin to imagine not seeing Lily on a regular basis. Despite the obvious age different he felt they were close. Ever since he'd decided to live closer to Capeside he made sure he spoiled her, made sure she'd know who he was and that if she ever needed him then he'd be there.

Then there was Joey.

If he'd stayed in LA then he and Joey probably wouldn't be together today. Long distance relationships were difficult at the best of times and Dawson was pretty sure that eventually it may get the better of them. There was too much history and too much emotionality for them to just see each other every other weekend and on holidays.

He could never have asked for things to have worked out any better. He and Joey hadn't rushed anything, always taking it slowly…or well, was waiting two months to have sex really slowly? To some maybe, he just knew it'd been right for them. They'd already said they loved each other after all.

So things progressed naturally, or at least as naturally as would be permitted when both of them were in dorms, both having roommates.

_After they'd told everyone they were moving in together he felt elated. Trying to find somewhere was a different story though, it wasn't as easy as they'd hoped it would be. Grams had told them they could stay at her house until they did find something and although both Dawson and Joey had been a little wary of staying there they'd agreed. _

_It was nice of her to offer but they didn't want to be a burden. Grams had insisted and Dawson and Joey had moved into the attic and looked for somewhere to live with gusto, Joey still adamant that she would not have sex under the same roof as Grams…or at least not while Grams was in the house. _

_Then after almost a month of searching they found somewhere almost midway between campuses and moved in as soon as possible. It was a small one bedroom apartment but they weren't looking for anything grand. As long as there was room for them and their essential things then it was good enough. _

_The first weekend after they had gotten the keys Mitch had come up from Capeside to help them move along with everyone else, managing to give everything a fresh lick of paint over the weekend, with Dawson and Joey able to fully move in by late Sunday night. _

_And after that they didn't waste anytime. _

_Dawson had barely closed the door behind his father that Sunday night when he turned to find Joey already stripping off as she walked backwards down the hall, slowly undoing the zipper on her jeans which were covered in paint spatters. _

_He'd simply raised an eyebrow as he watched her, amusement written all over his face. _

"_I need to take a shower…" She began, letting her jeans fall to the floor. "And I was thinking that maybe we could make a start on christening this place…" She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor and he finally started walking towards her. _

_He'd pulled his shirt over his head and by the time it had hit the floor she'd thrown her panties at him and ran into the bathroom. _

_By the time he'd entered the bathroom she was already under the stream of hot water, her hair no longer tied back but soaked around her face. _

"_That's not fair." Dawson had told her as he stepped out of his jeans. "You had a head start." _

_She lightly shrugged her shoulders as she trailed a hand down to cup her naked breast. "I was impatient. One I needed to get this paint off of me and two..." she trailed off placing her hands on his shoulders as he stepped into the shower beside her. "I can have sex whenever I want now." She purred in his ear. _

"_What if I don't want it?" _

_Joey gently bit his ear as she trailed a hand down his chest before stroking his semi-erect penis. "That's yet to happen." She's replied breathing against his ear before kissing him hard. _

_Dawson pushed her against the tiled wall, his hands roaming over her body as hers roamed over his. _

"_Lucky you." He'd replied as he'd lifted her slightly and she'd hooked one of her legs around him as he entered her. _

_After they'd had shower sex they'd dried each other off which seemed to take a while as they kissed almost the entire time. The only other place they'd christened that night was their new bed, a gift from Dawson's parents. _

_It wasn't long however until they'd christened all the rooms in the apartment and after that Joey had joked that there were still some surfaces they hadn't gotten to yet. He'd thought she'd been kidding but she hadn't been. _

_The odd weekend they'd have Mitch bring Lily, or Bodie bring Alex to Boston to stay for the weekend so that they'd get some alone time while they got to spend time with Alex or Lily. _

By the time Dawson pulled up outside the house he saw that his parents were back from the restaurant as the car was in the drive. He hoped he'd given them enough time to hide the bike they'd gotten Lily for Christmas, for some reason this year she'd gotten into the habit of looking for presents. Joey had told Dawson she wouldn't be surprised if Alex had gotten her into that.

_***** _

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year _

By the time Joey, Bessie, Alex and Bodie arrived at the Leery's the party had been going on for almost an hour.

Jen let them in and joked that the party was almost over.

"Ha ha, Jen." Joey said rolling her eyes. "We'd have been here sooner if someone hadn't thrown a tantrum."

"Bessie?" Jen questioned.

"Do I really look like the tantrum throwing type?" She'd asked Jen offended.

"I'm gonna take these through to Gale." Bodie said indicating to the box full of food in his hands.

"Mom's in the living room." Dawson said exiting the living room, his face lighting up as he saw Joey. "I was starting to think I'd been stood up."

"Not a chance." She replied as she kissed him hello. "Someone refused to change out of there pajamas because they wanted Santa to come sooner and ended up throwing a tantrum."

"You know better than to throw tantrums Joey." Jen informed her. "You'll end up with a lump of coal."

Within a few seconds Alex's bottom lip had started to quiver and he sniffled, a worried look on his face.

"But ya know, Santa's always watching so even if you throw a tantrum on Christmas Eve, there's still time to make up for it." Jen said taking Alex's hand.

"There is?"

Jen nodded her head and led him into the living room. "Let me tell you what you need to do."

"Should I be worried?" Bessie asked as she watched Alex sit on the sofa beside Jen.

"Oh no." Joey assured her. "Somehow, Jen is able to frighten kids into realizing they've made a mistake in such a subtle way and then she craftily tells you how to fix it."

"Meaning?" Bessie asked taking off her coat.

"He'll have apologized and cuddled and kissed you so many times within the next 10 minutes that you'll tell him to scram."

"Well, on that note I best take advantage of the next few minutes before my son kills me."

Dawson and Joey both laugh and then just stand looking at one another for a moment before moving in to kiss one another, it's soft and lingering.

"Hey." Dawson says after a moment his hand on her waist.

"Hey to you too." She replies simply as they moved away from the door towards the stairs. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy three year anniversary." He responded as Andie passes by.

"It's a good job no one else tries to get someone under that mistletoe in this house; you do know that area is now known as your territory, right?" Andie asked as she stopped beside them. "I'm not moving too close, one or both of you might try to kiss me."

"Very funny Andie." Dawson replied letting go of Joey so the two girls could hug, which they do.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it down?"

"So did I." Andie said letting go of Joey. "I only got here about an hour ago…and I still made it here before you."

"Yeah well, someone threw a tantrum."

"Alex?" Andie asked and Joey just nodded her head. "I guess he's at that age. I recall Jack throwing many a tantrum at that age."

"I heard that Andie."

"I hear he still throws the odd tantrum." She whispered before walking away. "We'll catch up later Joey, I think you're busy."

"Yeah, she is." Dawson said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It can't have been three years."

"It seems like it's been longer."

"Yeah it does." He replied before their lips met once more and as she wove her hands around his neck they heard Lily in the background.

"Mommy, daddy, they're doing it again."

They broke away from the kiss to look down at Lily who had started to tug on Joey's dress and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey precious. Don't you look pretty?" Joey said crouching down to pick her up and Lily nodded.

"Not as pretty as you though." She responded as she played with Joey's necklace.

"You're just saying that." Joey responded, touched when Lily shook her head 'no'. "Aw sweetie."

"Did you 'member to bring Dawson's present?" Lily whispered in Joey's ear. "I forgot to write the card." She sniffled.

"I know, I brought it with me." She replied touching Lily's nose and after she'd seen Lily's face light up she added, "And I brought my silver pen so you could write it."

"Yay." Lily clapped before she hugged Joey.

"So, shall I leave you with Dawson and go get them?"

Lily shook her head. "Come with you."

"I guess you're on your own Dawson." Joey said walking away carrying Lily and as she did she whispered something in Lily's ear. When they reached the living room door both turned towards Dawson and stuck out their tongue before giggling as they walked away.

Five minutes later Dawson tried to find Joey and was told she'd taken Lily upstairs to the bathroom.

As Dawson neared the top of the stairs he heard Joey asking Lily if she was okay and he heard her reply 'yes'. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and she sunk back against his body.

"You have the cutest sister." Joey told him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering who her big brother is." She finished, lightly kissing his chin.

"It's good that you think that? Maybe that'll be the swaying factor for you."

Confusion written all over her face, Joey asked, "In what?"

"Answering a smallish question." Dawson began. "See, earlier this morning I had to drive to Boston to pick something up, it was actually supposed to be ready before we left but it wasn't and I kinda started to panic. Anyways, I had this little question to ask you and I'm hoping you'll say yes."

Her facial expression began to soften as she started to realize what he meant.

"We've tried life apart and it sucked…didn't last very long either." He said as he took one of her hands in his. "And we've tried life together and I know from living with you for these last few years that I could never imagine life being any other way. I try to picture how things would have been if I'd stayed in LA and I can't." Dawson touched her cheek lightly. "No matter how I try to picture that I just can't, all I see if you. All I want is you, if you'll have me." As he finished he kissed her hand before getting down on one knee and extracting the white gold and diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me Joey?"

By the time he'd finished her eyes had begun to water and a single tear had slide down her cheek. Sniffling she gathered her dress above her knees and knelt in front of him. Touched his cheek with her free hand, traced his jaw line before finally saying, "Yes."

They both laughed as he slid the ring on her finger before their lips met in a fiery kiss. She cupped his cheek and he cupped hers as they laced their fingers together.

Once the kiss was broken they hugged again. "Happy anniversary." Dawson said before kissing her lightly again.

"Happy Christmas." She grinned at him before remembering Lily was in the bathroom. Before she had the chance to stand up she saw Lily was standing in the doorway hiding behind her hands. "Poor Lily. Grown ups are always kissing huh?"

Lily nodded.

"It's safe to look now." Dawson assured her and she slowly took her hands away. "Come here Lily, Joey has something to show you."

As she approached, Lily eyed Joey wondering what she would be showing her. Joey held out her hand to show off the ring.

"It's sparkly and pretty." Lily told her.

"You know how mommy and daddy are married because they love each other?" Dawson asked her and she nodded her head. "Well, I love Joey."

Lily thought about that for a moment before asking, "Does Joey love you?"

"Very much." Joey replied.

"Will you get married?" She asked looking at Joey.

"Yep, Dawson just gave me this ring and asked me."

Lily contemplated that for a moment. "And you'll be a princess, with a pretty dress?"

"Yep."

"You're rings pretty." Lily said.

"Dawson stood up and scooped Lily up, putting his hand out to help Joey stand. Looking at Lily he asked her, "How would you like to tell everyone that Joey and I are getting married?"

Lily smiled as they began to walk down the stairs and as they approached the bottom she started to call out. "Dawson and Joey are getting married; Dawson and Joey are getting married!"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, both Dawson and Joey stopped under the mistletoe for a quick kiss, back where is all started three years ago.

"Not again." Lily said hiding her eyes causing Dawson and Joey and whoever had heard Lily calling to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas 2007

_I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me a love, I can call all mine  
'Cause I have been so good this year  
Happy alone, under the mistletoe  
He's all I want and I'll be thankful _

This Christmas Eve would be unlike any of the ones that had preceded it…at least for Dawson and Joey it would, possibly for their families too. This Christmas Eve and Christmas day and possibly days that followed would not be spent together because Dawson and Joey were snowed in, in Westchester, New York where they lived. Everyone else would be in Capeside, Massachusetts.

After they'd gotten engaged they thought about having a long engagement, which would have allowed them plan out the wedding without thinking about finals and graduation. But after much discussion they decided the summer after graduation would be better, deciding to keep it somewhat simple.

They'd been married in front of only fifty people, give or take a few. With only their close friends and family in attendance in the Leery's garden.

After the wedding Dawson and Joey had opted to forgo the honeymoon, preferring to spend the extra week in their new four-bedroom home in Westchester. Which is where they were still living.

Dawson was currently working for NBC as a writer for a new TV show, with New York as his base while Joey worked for a small interior design firm, based in Westchester.

This Christmas the initial plan had been for them to fly down to Boston two days before Christmas and then for Jen to pick them up at the airport before they'd drive to Capeside together. But that had been before one of Joey's clients had requested a meeting on the day they were due to fly out, his reasoning being he wouldn't be back in the country until mid-to-late January.

So they'd had to change their plans so that Joey could take the meeting, managing to get a flight to Boston mid-morning with Andie and her new fiancé picking them up at the airport. But even that had to change when they'd woken up to discover that Westchester Country airport would not be operational for in and outbound flights, with some flights being diverted to other airports in the New York area.

That still didn't work for Dawson and Joey who would be lucky if they could get the car out of the driveway, let alone get anywhere near an airport.

So for the first time ever, they weren't in Capeside with their families, for the first time since they were babies, they'd miss the Leery's party.

"We'll have our own party." Dawson had assured her sleepily after Joey had awoken him with a scream after seeing how deep the snow was and after she'd called the airport. "Come back to bed."

"It won't be the same." She'd replied sadly as she crawled in beside him, allowing his body to spoon hers.

Dawson kissed the back of her head. "I know it won't be the same but well, we'll make it a good one. Just us."

"So far any attempt to cheer me up isn't working."

"Okay, how about this." Dawson began gently stroking her neck. "We start by taking advantage of the one plus side of being unable to leave the house."

"What's that?"

"We go back to sleep, or we at least stay in bed a while longer. Remember it's gonna be freezing out there. Inside goooood, outside is very bad."

"I suppose."

"We can be lazy; we don't have to worry about making ourselves presentable for people."

Joey turned her head to look at him questioningly. "Not very elegant."

"No, but well my initial idea was it'd be a naked party but it's too cold out. Whoa, wait a second, do the eyes deceive or did I just see the hint of a smile there?"

"I think your eyes deceive, old age you know?" Joey grinned lacing her fingers in his. "But continue."

"We'll sift through all the DVD's in our collection…" he trailed off when she threw him a look and off that look, "okay, in my collection and watch some good Christmas movies."

"We haven't just curled up on the sofa in front of the TV is ages."

"You sound like you're perking up already."

"Just a little." She replied kissing the back of his hand. "Keep going."

Dawson thought for a moment. "Well at some point I'm assuming there will have to be food, so I'll rummage in the freezer for something to cook and then we can settle in front of the TV again…and just…"

She cut in. "Have sex?"

"No, I was not going to say that." Dawson said in defense. "And we don't have sex. I was going to say we could snuggle, but if you're offering I am up to the task."

"We'll see." Joey grinned. "Maybe we can open some gifts before midnight."

"If that would make the party better." Dawson smiled against her hair. "There might even be a bottle of wine in the fridge. See we'll have something else aside from a lay-in because we're here, we get quality time together."

"I guess." Joey turned her body in his arms. "And it's not like I'm spending the holiday with a total stranger."

"See, another good thing." Dawson said as he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. "I'll call Andie to let her know."

"See if you can get her voice mail, it's too early to call her."

"Okay."

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all." Joey said yawning as she laid her head on his chest.

As Dawson began to explain the situation to Andie's voice mail Joey found she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

When Joey woke up a little while later, Dawson wasn't in bed beside her. Rubbing her eyes she checked the clock, it was almost eleven am. Sitting up she could hear Dawson whistling as he came down the hallway and a moment later he had kicked open the door.

"Hey, you're awake." He smiled as he entered the room, placing the tray on the bed beside Joey. "I was going to hold the plate under your nose to see if you'd wake up." Dawson informed her as he crossed the room to close the door before coming back to join her.

"What've we got here?" She asked curiously.

"I found some eggs in the fridge and we had some bits and pieces left from when I made dinner last night, so there's some omelet and some fresh coffee."

"It smells great." Joey replied as Dawson handed her a fork and she lifted her plate of food.

"Bryan popped over from next door to check if we'd still be going to Capeside for Christmas." Dawson told her before taking a sip of coffee. "Told them we probably wouldn't get down to Capeside until nearer the New Year. He said we were welcome to join them and their family for Christmas dinner."

"What'd you say?" Joey asked, her hand holding her fork stopping midway between her plate and her mouth.

"I contemplated telling them you would hate the idea, seeing how you don't like him."

"It's not that I don't like him." Joey defended herself, "It's just, the last time we did anything with them he got drunk and hit on me and his sister always looks at me funny." As she finished she took a forkful of omelet and as she ate it she saw the smirk on Dawson's face. "Oh God, you said yes."

Dawson just sat there eating his food, the smirk still evident on his face.

"You did, didn't you?" Joey asked a look of exasperation on her face. "Six years together and you're blowing it over that wanker."

Dawson burst out laughing. "Geez, you are so dramatic. I told him thanks for the offer but we wouldn't want to impose. And Joey sweetie, I'm right that you don't like him."

"Aw bite me!"

"You kiss your husband with that mouth?"

"Not today I won't be."

"Drama queen." Dawson rolled his eyes. "I slave over a hot stove making you breakfast on the morning of our sixth anniversary, six years Joey and you were about to throw it away cause I might have said 'yes' to Christmas dinner with the wanker from next door and his family."

Joey opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"Did I mention he told me his sister just came out?" Dawson added and her mouth dropped open. "Apparently not going over well with his family."

"That just might have been entertaining."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I could sit back and watch Bryan and his sister hit on you."

Joey couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, you'd capitalize on my misery."

"Hmm, I don't know. I might. I called Andie to check she got the voice mail and Mom to let her know we wouldn't make it."

"What'd she say?" Joey asked nervously biting her lip. She felt it was her fault and wondered if maybe Gale would think so too. People may think that Dawson should have just flown down as scheduled.

"Mom said these things happen, it's no one's fault." He said softly, his gaze piercing hers. "Are you gonna sit there and beat yourself up thinking it's your fault but not saying it out loud or are you gonna hear me when I say it's no one's fault?"

"I was contemplating the first one."

"Well don't. You'll only end up ruining this for both of us…and if that's gonna happen I'm gonna drag you next door. At least then I'll have fun."

"Haha." Joey thought about it for a moment. "Fine, you win."

"Good, makes a change." He said taking some more of his coffee. "Mom asked if you wanted to let Bessie know or should she call her. I said you'd call Bessie."

"Yeah, I should let her know." Joey looked at the clock. "Actually, I should call her soon because I was going to take Alex off her hands for a little bit."

"Mom said to tell Bessie if she needed a break from Alex to give her a call."

"I'll let her know." She said taking her final bite of omelet and she saw something in his eyes that made her stop before putting the food in her mouth. "What is it?"

"Lily heard Mom telling Dad that we wouldn't be making it for Christmas and she started crying, apparently she's inconsolable." The look on Dawson's face as he said that just about broke Joey's heart alone. "It had kinda slipped my mind that we were going to take her ice skating."

"Is she okay now?" Joey asked forgetting about her food and putting her plate and fork down.

"Yeah, Mom called to say she'd managed to calm her down. I spoke to her and she was asking questions, why couldn't we just call Santa for a ride." Dawson continued. "I told her it would mean everybody's presents would be late and some people might not even be able to get presents."

"What'd she say to that?"

"She sniffled and said she'd give up her presents if Santa would take us."

Joey sniffled and placed her hand over her heart. "I'll call her now."

While Joey called Lily, Dawson cleared away the dishes.

Joey told Lily she was sorry and it was partly her fault they couldn't make it and Lily asked if Joey could make snow, clearly showing she didn't think Joey was to blame. She'd asked if she could speak to Gale for a moment and had given her some instructions and while still on the phone Joey called to Dawson to pick up the other phone.

Together they'd given her permission to open the one and only gift they'd had delivered to Dawson's parent's house because they weren't sure it would arrive in time. That gift was Lily's very own pair of ice skates. All those miles away they were able to hear Lily's screams of delight, which became louder as Joey told her that they wouldn't promise, but they'd try and get Lily to New York so she could skate on the ice at the Rockefeller Center.

By the time they'd hung up Lily was very happy and Santa didn't have to forget her presents after all.

"Don't you just love how adorable she can be?" Joey said after hanging up and Dawson entered their room again.

"Yeah. But you're really great with her." Dawson said sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist before scooping her into his lap. "I sometimes think she likes you more than me, what with being a girl and all."

Joey laughed. "Aw, she loves you, anyone can see that. I don't even think you notice it, the way she pays total attention to you when you talk."

"She does that with everyone." Dawson said looking away from her.

"No she doesn't." Joey informed him placing her hands on either side of his face. "I should know because I watch how everyone is with you. In her eyes you can do no wrong, the doting big brother. And I think there are times when you're as oblivious as you were when you were fifteen years old."

Dawson laughed. "How many more years do I have to wait before I'll finally live that one down?"

"Hmm." Joey mussed. "At least for another twenty-five."

"As long as it's with you I won't mind."

Joey kissed him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I don't think spending Christmas on our own is gonna be that bad."

"Not having to worry about the prospect of someone interrupting us in some compromising position." Dawson continued before kissing her chin. He traced the outline of her already erect nipple through her satin vest and Joey ground her pelvis against his, grinning.

"We can stay in bed all day…" She lifted her arms and Dawson helped her remove the vest before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her naked skin now against his. "And all night."

"And…" He began as he cupped her breasts, eliciting a small moan of approval from her before continuing as she linked her ankles behind his back. "All day and all night."

Their lips come together in a passionate kiss, her lips melding with his. He caressed her breasts and she felt herself turn to liquid.

Dawson moved his lips to her collarbone, before flipping them over, grinding his erection into her in the process. He looks up at her for a moment, saw her hair already disheveled, her face flushed and marveled in the knowledge that he'd had this effect on her, he still did.

Her eyes met his, stayed focused on him even when his traveled down her semi-naked body and back up. She saw the obvious look of arousal on his face, knew it was there because of her.

He traced the outline of her lips, kissed the corner of her mouth before he began to move south, nipping at her chin. His palm moved over one of the mounds of flesh, felt how pert her nipple was before he devoured the other one with his mouth causing her to gasp as her hands tangled in his hair. Ripples of please began to course through her body and she jerks her hips against his causing him to moan against her breast, the vibrations of which only added to the sensation.

His hand moved lower, stopping at the top of her pajama bottoms for what seems to her to be an eternity.

"Take them." Joey mumbled breathlessly. "Just take them!"

Dawson quickly obeyed, throwing her panties in the same direction as the trousers.

"Yours too." Joey said watching him appreciatively until his body was beside hers again.

She kissed the side of his mouth, moved her hand down his chest, allowing her fingernails to scratch a little. With a mischievous grin on her face she ran the tip of her finger over his erection and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Jo…" The rest of his words were muffled by her lips pressing against his and after a moment his body rolled on top of hers.

Joey wrapped her legs around him and he laced his fingers in hers before sinking all the way in, his eyes locked on hers. She watched his eyes too, saw them darken and she let go of his hand to cup his cheek tenderly.

For a moment they just looked at one another, neither of them moving until she thrust her hips against his. They started to move against each other slowly, slipping and sliding. Her hand fell from his face and he laced his fingers in hers again as they built up a rhythm, kissing occasionally.

Their pace quickened as the tension mounted, his body plunging deeper into hers, her legs tightening their grip around him until suddenly her muscles tightened around him, Joey's body shuddering under his.

Her eyes still watched his as she tried to steady her breathing until he climaxed and collapsed on top of her.

"So, this is what it's like not having to worry about the sound level on Christmas morning." Dawson panted his body pressed to hers.

Joey managed to laugh under him before he moved off of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Dawson…" she began after her breathing started to return to normal. "I want to give you one of your Christmas presents early." Joey said looking at him as she leaned on her elbow, lightly stroking his chest.

"That wasn't it?" He asked with a sly grin.

"No, although you are making me rethink the idea…"

He cut her off by lifting his head to kiss her full on the lips. "I'll be a good boy. Promise." He finished holding up one of his hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Joey told him as she climbed out of bed, wrapping her bathrobe around her.

"You do know I've seen everything underneath that before, right?" Dawson asked as she walked away. "Plenty of times."

"It's not for your benefit." Joey called to him. "I don't want any of the neighbors seeing."

"Did I mention I have a picture of what's under all that at work?" He asked her as she entered the room again.

"You're imagination is a wonderful thing, did I ever tell you that?"

"Many many many times." He replied sitting up as she sat down beside him, her body leaning slightly into his.

"I wasn't too sure what this gift should be for." Joey began as she handed him the cube shaped package. As he unwrapped the parcel she continued. "Christmas or anniversary…so I figured it could be kinda both."

Once the wrapping paper was off he was left with a white box, he opened and tipped out the contents, allowing the silver cube shaped object to fall onto the bed. Picking it up, he examined what he first thought was a moneybox. Dawson quickly glanced at Joey who was biting her bottom lip nervously before looking at the moneybox again.

"Say something." Joey told him, her voice barely audible.

He now noted that four of the sides of the cube had letters on them, Y, A, B and B.

"Somehow I think the gift's gonna get bigger." He replied as a smile started to form on his lips and he pulled her onto his lap again. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Uh huh." Joey responded her smile matching his. "You're gonna be a daddy."

"How long has Mommy known for?" Dawson asked curiously as he processed the news.

"I found out three days ago and I've been dying to tell you." She told him as he moved her off of him, laying her back on the bed. "But I wanted to tell you in some kinda weird or different way." As she continued to talk Dawson opened her bathrobe, laying his hand flat against her stomach. "Actually I thought you were gonna open that in front of our families and you'd in effect be telling them."

Dawson kissed the side of her mouth before moving down the bed.

"Geez not again." She rolled her eyes but stopped as he placed his cheek against her stomach. "What are you doing?" Joey asked looking down at him.

"Hugging the baby." He said after a moment before moving back up the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "We're gonna be parents?"

"Yeah. Joey told him. "I'm not kidding, if that's what you think."

"How pregnant are you?" He asked.

"You mean we, right?"

He just grinned and corrected himself. "How pregnant are we?"

"Two months, give or take a few days. But we'll know for sure when we have my sonogram in a few weeks."

"Wow. I love you. You know that right?" He said placing his hand on her stomach and she placed hers over his.

"I think the fact there's a part of you growing inside me kinda tells me that, but it's nice to hear." She said kissing his forehead. "I love you too."

"I know. That's my baby in there."

Joey placed her hand over his. "I know."

"We have so many people to call." Dawson told her as though she hadn't considered it herself. "There's my parents and Bessie, Jen and…"

"Dawson, I know." Joey laughed cutting him off. "I had been kinda hoping we could tell people in person but I don't think I could handle trying to keep this quiet any longer."

"You've already made a list of the people we have to call, haven't you?" Dawson asked as he stroked her stomach again.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're far too calm. C'mon, get the list; we need to start calling people." He told her and Joey began to sit up. "No wait, I'll get it. Where's is it?"

"Top drawer of the dresser." Joey told him, watching him scramble across the room to get it. "I'm not a beached whale yet, ya know?"

"All in good time!"

"You're looking forward to my being fat already, aren't you? You sound too cheerful at the prospect."

"Can you really blame me?" Dawson asked returning to the bed. "My babies growing in there, everyone should know just from looking at you."

"I'm kinda get stuck on the part were I won't be able to see my feet for a while, but you can focus in on that."

"Okay." Dawson replied kissing her quickly. "I should probably go get the cordless phone too, huh? So we can both hear their reactions."

"Yeah." Joey agreed as Dawson sung his legs off of the bed. "On the upside I could get used to you running around after me…" She grinned as he leaned on her elbow to watch him walk to the door naked. "With or without clothes on."

"Just you focus on that." Dawson grinned before leaving the room. He was going to be a daddy in about 7 months.

_***to be concluded...***_


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas 2012

_(Oh Santa, can you hear me?)  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

As the clock read 8:13 on Christmas morning, Dawson lying in his childhood bed watching his sleeping wife, reflecting on how his life was turning out. This time of year seemed to hold special meaning for them, so many major events in their lives taking place at this time of year.

There was the time they got back together, the time he'd asked her if she wanted to move in together…if she'd spend the rest of her life with him. Then on Christmas Eve five years ago, the same day they were celebrating 6 years of being a couple, she'd let him in on the news that he was going to be a father.

_Nothing in the world had prepared him for that day, not countless talks with his own father nor the numerous books they'd both been consulting. Dawson and Joey had gone through most of the major bumps together, from her morning sickness and mood swings to those last few months when they were having sex almost every night. _

_The day they'd gone for the sonogram neither of them could contain how excited they were, both of them only seeming to calm down when the doctor had asked if they wanted to know the babies sex. They'd looked at one another and laughed, it'd been the one thing neither of them had considered and without a moments hesitation they'd agreed to wait until the birth date, which was the 18th of July. _

_Joey was in labor for almost 4 hours and had been exhausted by the time it was over. Despite her fatigue she'd managed to joke, "So Dawson, when should we get started on baby number two?" _

_His reply had been to kiss her lovingly as the nurses cleaned up the baby. "Don't tease me with that prospect, I hurt easy!" _

_Lily had been thrilled at the news she was now an aunt, Gale had cried when she'd first clapped eyes on her first grandchild, Kai Leery. Mitch had grinned telling Dawson that he and Joey would have their work cut out for them. "Hadn't his son been a handful?" He'd joked. _

_Almost every major event in Kai's life had been documented with either Dawson video camera or digital camera and Joey often wondered if Kai would grow up with some sort of phobia. _

_Then almost seven months ago they'd had to sit Kai down to tell him he was going to be a big brother and all about the fact that in time mommy was going to become really fat, Dawson going so far as to show the little boy pictures of when Joey was pregnant with him. _

"_See how big mommy's tummy is?" Dawson had asked him and he'd nodded his head. "Well, that's because there's a baby in there. You were inside mommy's tummy." _

_The boy had eyed the picture and Joey's tummy, probably not quiet understanding that a baby could have been inside her. _

"_You're gonna traumatize my son." Joey had told him. "He probably doesn't have a clue what you're talking about."_

When Joey finally opened her eyes on Christmas morning she found that Dawson was lying by her side, watching her.

"Good morning." Dawson smiled down at her before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Good morning to you too." Joey replied looking past Dawson to see the basinet was now on his side of the bed. "What's that doing over there?"

"Well, I know you were up a few times during the night with Keira and I woke up a little while ago." Dawson said as Joey turned to face him. "So I figured if she was going to start crying, I would attend to her, hopefully before you would wake up."

"That's so sweet." Joey cooed. "You'll make a good husband for someone one of these days." She finished with a grin.

"You should tell my wife that."

"Nah, I'm gonna keep that a secret." She laughed cuddling him. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:20."

"Is anyone else awake yet?"

"Ah, I don't think so." Dawson replied. "Kai poked his head around the door about an hour ago. Asked if he could go see if Santa had been yet. I told him 'no', it was too early and he crept in the room. Lily told him the same thing."

"I guess the novelty has worn off now that she's a non-believer."

"I guess." He agreed. "I asked him if he wanted to come in beside us and he crawled in but only so he could ask every few minutes if he could go see the pressies."

"He eventually got bored of that?"

"Yeah, but I told him if he wasn't going to be quiet he'd have to go back to Lily's room or else he'd wake the baby."

Just then they hear the baby making a gurgling noise, both knowing that it could turn into a full blown wail in a minute.

"Just you stay there." Dawson told Joey as she yawned and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll take care of her."

Sitting up Joey began to undo the oversized shirt of Dawson's that she wore to bed as he lifted the baby out of the basinet, rocking her small body.

"Unfortunately you don't have any breasts, so I think this one's mine." She told him as she got more comfortable against the pillows. Looking up she saw Dawson look down and pout. Giggling, Joey shrugged the shirt off of her shoulder. "That's not an insult or anything; truth is you have limited abilities when it comes to the feeding department."

Dawson sat back on the bed beside her, still rocking the baby.

"So, unless you want a house full of cranky people I suggest you let me feed our daughter."

"Fine." Dawson rolled his eyes, mock hurt before handing the six week old baby to his wife.

Joey couldn't help but giggle again as Keira latched onto her breast, starting to feed hungrily. "You know there are some days I wish you could breastfeed." Joey said as Dawson moved closer, wrapping an arm around her both watching Keira's.

"Do you remember when Kai was this small?" Dawson asked her

Smiling she replied, "Like it was yesterday. It sometimes feels like it's all gone by in a bit of a blur, personally I blame the flash of the camera." She finished with a joke.

"When we're old and reminiscing about all of this, you'll be thankful for me and my array of cameras!" He assured her.

The next moment a little four and a half year old boy with brown hair comes bursting into the room. "Mommy!" He calls excited that she's finally awake. Dawson throws a stern look his way and Kai's hands shoot up to cover his mouth as he forgets for a moment that he'll wake people up.

Moving to Dawson's side of the bed Kai tries not to look at his father, focusing his gaze on his mother. "I want to see if Santa's been." He told her.

"In a little bit." Joey says her eyes moving back to the baby and Kai's bottom lip quivers.

Dawson sees it and lifts Kai onto his lap. "Hey sport, how about we give mommy a few more minutes to feed Keira and then we'll see if we can't wake all those lazybones up. Does that sound like a plan?" He asked seeing the little boy's face begin to light up.

"Yay!"

"Who will we wake up?" Dawson asked, trying to kill some time.

"Grandma and Grandpa." Kai told him.

"What about Lily?"

Kai scrunched his nose. "Told me to go away."

"Aw." Joey cooed running her fingers through Kai's hair. "Miss Lily is just cranky in the mornings; daddy will get her out of bed for you."

Kai giggled. "Will you tickle her feet?"

"Maybe." Dawson grinned.

The little boy looked down at his little sister, stroking her cheek. "I wish she was bigger."

"You do?" Joey asked him, Kai nodding his head in response. "Why?"

"So we could play."

"How adorable is that?" Dawson asked, squeezing Joey's arm.

Kai continued. "She doesn't do anything exciting. All she does is eat and sleep and cry and poop."

Dawson and Joey both couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So did you when you were very little." Joey began. "Now look at how big you are."

Kai just nodded his head, still watching his little sister.

"Okay champ. How about you go put on your slippers and by the time you come back in we should be ready to go see if Santa has paid us a visit?"

"K." Kai replied as he climbed down off of the bed before running to the door, throwing it open before running down the hallway.

"He'll be back here in less than a minute." Dawson told her.

"Try less than 30 seconds." Joey retorted. "He's just like his father, doesn't wait around for things to happen around him."

Dawson thought about that for a moment before smiling and bringing his head closer to hers, kissing her softly.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Gale called from the hallway.

"Yeah."

"I believe this belongs to you?" She said as she entered the room, her grandson's hand held in hers.

"Grandma wants to see if Santa's been." Kai beamed at them before letting her hand go so he could approach the bed. "See Grandma, she's still eating." Kai informed her as Dawson scooped him into his arms and placed him on his lap.

"She'll finish in a minute sweetie." Joey assured him.

"I told Grandma that I used to be same size as Keira." He told Joey, as he looked down at his little sister, touching her tiny hand.

"Mom you wouldn't mind taking a picture of this, would you?" Dawson asked causing Joey to laugh lightly as he pointed to the camera. "It's on the desk."

"Sure no problem." Gale told him as she watched the happy family seemingly caught up in something so trivial yet captivating at the same time.

They'd hardly been aware of Gale taking the picture and hadn't even looked up as she'd told them she was going to chase Lily out of bed and light a fire under Mitch.

A few moments later, Joey lightly touched Kai's nose and asked if he just wanted to stay in bed or did he want to go see what Santa had left him, now that Keira had let go of her breast.

His eyes had lit up and he'd jumped off of the bed like a shot allowing Joey to hand the baby to Dawson so she could button up the shirt. "Presents!" He cheered grabbing hold of Dawson's hand. "Come on Daddy, need to go open presents."

"What if Santa was late?" Joey asked him as she put on her bathrobe and he stopped jumping up and down for a moment as he pondered the question.

"Santa's never late, only mommy sometimes." He answered smiling as he looked up at his dad before running to the door and back again.

Joey looked at Dawson expectantly.

"He asked about Santa being late last night and, I guess that's how I answered it." Dawson replied as she laughed. "I didn't think he was paying that much attention."

"Come on Mommy, Daddy. Grandma and Grandpa are coming too." Kai called from the hallway, excitement taking hold of his voice.

As they descended the stairs, Dawson took a hold of Kai's hand and Kai took Joey's as he started to ramble on and on, wondering if Santa had eaten the milk and cookies he'd laid out for him the night before.

Once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs Dawson and Joey found themselves looking at each other and smiling, Kai's words seeming to be filtered out as they remembered where all of this, their lives together had really begun. Looking up they saw the piece of mistletoe that hung in its not rightful place. Stopping on the bottom step, they kissed for a moment before Kai's calls for them to hurry up began to filter through.

Would Christmas be as special a time to their kids as it had been for them so far?

_***THE END!***_


End file.
